peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 October 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-10-22 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Only three tracks available. *Thanks to Lorcan and his tracklisting database for help in putting this tracklisting together. Sessions *Pulp #3, recorded 9th September 1994. Available on The Peel Sessions (Universal). *Sharon Shannon live (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Blood On The Saddle: Please Quit Calling Me From Jail (7" EP - Blood On The Saddle) Kill Rock Stars KRS 235 *Cuckooland: Radio Friendly (7") Damaged Goods DAMGOO 47 *Space Dimension: unknown (12" EP - Volume 3) Alien Reign JNKR 8 *Pulp: Underwear (session)' #' *Ash: Punkboy (v/a 7" EP - Crazed And Confused) Fierce Panda NING 02 *Sharon Shannon: Sparky (live) *Sharon Shannon: Sandy River Bell (live) *Sharon Shannon: Out The Gap (live) *Sharon Shannon: Untitled (live) *Sharon Shannon: Big Mistake (live) *Done Lying Down: Christmas Shoplifting (album - John Austin Rutledge) Abstract Sounds ABT 099 LP *Nebula II: ? (12" - Audiobahn EP) Collide IDE 002 *AC Acoustics: Love Lies Broken Pieces (12" - Hand Passes Plenty) Elemental ELM 25 T *sports report - Mick from Prolapse, Dover Athletic v Kingstonian, 1-2 *Marxman: Wassinit? For The Cynic (EP - The Cynic) Talkin' Loud TLKCD 52 *Elevate: The Smitten King (album - Bronzee ) The Flower Shop Recordings FLOWCD 001 *Transglobal Underground: Taal Zaman (EP - Protean / Taal Zaman / Dustbowl) NATION NR 39CD *Golden Starlet: I Wanna Go Out With You (7" EP - Cheap Tartlets) Slampt SLAMPT 21 *Diblo-Dibala & Le Group Matchacha: Matchatcha Wetu (album - O.K. Madame) Afric Music AF 015 *Pulp: Common People (session)' #' *Sheiks: Why Should I Dance (v/a album - Frank Guida Presents The Norfolk Va. Rock 'n' Roll Sound) Ace CDCHD 541 *Brock-Out Crew: Hard Core Romance (12" - Hard Core Romance) Slam SLM 02 *Pussycat Trash: Tattoo (album - Non-Stop Hip-Action) Slampt SLAMPT 25 @''' *Northern Picture Library: Last September's Farewell Kiss (7") Sarah SARAH 95 *Five Darrens: Short Term Memory Loss (7") Frug FRUG 3 *Caustic Window: Cunt (v/a album - Trance Europe Express 3) Volume TEEX CD 3 *Corduroy: Jan Michael Vincent (7") Broken Rekids SKIP 29 *Pulp: Pencil Skirt (session) #''' *Denison/Kimball Trio: Reunion (album - Walls In The City) Skin Graft GR 16CD *Wedding Present: Gazebo (album - Watusi) Island CID 8014 *BBB Cru: Bombastic Plastic (12") Wicked Soundz WS 004 *Mazey Fade: Milk White Cripple (7") Domino RUG 26 *AC Acoustics: Hand Passes Plenty (12") Elemental ELM 25T *Ultrahigh: Instigator (album - Modulation & Transformation) Mille Plateau FIM-1-012 CD2 *Run On: Days Away (7") Ajax AJAX 037 Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 1. Track marked @ '''available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1994-10-xx Peel October 1994 *2) best of peel vol 73 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 1:24:10 (48:03 to 1:00:56) *2) 47:17 (40:40-42:22) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Created from SB1035 SB1036 and SB1071 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 73 ;Available * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ROF91QQV * 2) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Available online